Shades of Green, Part 1
[[Datei:UY v2-1 01.jpg|thumb|250px|''Usagi Yojimbo'' Vol.2 #1]]Shades of Green, Part 1 ("Schattierungen von Grün, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der Comicserie Usagi Yojimbo von Stan Sakai. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung': März 1993 *'Ausgabe': Usagi Yojimbo Vol.2 #1 (Mirage Studios) *'Zeichnungen und Text:' Stan Sakai *'Farben': Tom Luth Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Treaty" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Shades of Green, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|210px|Die Überraschungs-GaststarsTMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo Usagi Yojimbo *Miyamoto Usagi und Gennosuke *Kakera *Neko Ninja **Chizu **Gunji **Shingen (erwähnt) *zwei Komori Ninja *einige Tokage *Fürst Hikiji (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|270px|Der Hinterhalt auf dem KlippenpfadAuf einem Pfad, der auf der einen Seite von einer steil aufragenden Felswand und auf der anderen von einer Schlucht begrenzt wird, durch die ein reißender Fluss fließt, hasten Miyamoto Usagi und Gennosuke vor einem Trupp der Neko Ninja davon, als sie von einer weiteren Gruppe, die plötzlich vor ihnen auftaucht, zum Anhalten gezwungen werden. Von beiden Seiten eingekreist, ziehen sie notgedrungen ihre Schwerter und stellen sich ihren Verfolgern im verbissenen Kampf. thumb|left|180px|Die Flucht durch den FlussZuerst haben die Neko Ninja keine Chance, an die beiden Samurai heranzukommen, da der Pfad zu eng ist, um ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit ausspielen zu können. Schließlich ziehen sie sich vom Nahkampf zurück und lassen dafür ihre Bogenschützen anrücken. Usagi, der erkennt, dass sie hier gegen einen Beschuss keinerlei Deckung haben, springt kurzerhand in den Fluss hinab, gefolgt von einem extrem widerstrebenden Gen, und die beiden werden von der starken Strömung mitgerissen. Zwei der Neko Ninja werden hinterher geschickt, um die beiden nicht entwischen zu lassen, ertrinken aber in den reißenden Wassern. Usagi und Gen treiben durch eine Reihe von Stromschnellen, können sich aber nach zwei Meilen durchgeschüttelt und erschöpft wieder ans Ufer retten. thumb|180px|Die Begegnung mit KakeraNachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen sind, beginnt Usagi zu schlussfolgern, dass die Neko Ninja das Areal, in das sie gestolpert sind, vor Eindringlingen zu bewachen scheinen. Aus dieser Feststellung bricht ein Streit zwischen den beiden darüber aus, wessen Idee (nämlich Gens) es war, ausgerechnet diesen Weg als Abkürzung zu nehmen, bis sie plötzlich merken, dass sie nicht mehr alleine sind. Im Glauben, es seien die zwei Neko Ninja, die hinter ihnen hergesprungen sind, gehen sie zum Angriff über; doch der Fremde - eine alte Ratte - kann sie mühelos mit einigen Hieben seines Bos in die Knie zwingen. Dann beginnt der Neuankömmling, der sich mit dem Namen Kakera vorstellt, Bemerkungen loszuwerden, die danach klingen, als hätte er Usagis und Gens Ankunft erwartet, wenn auch nicht exakt an diesem Ort, und bringt die beiden verwunderten Samurai zu seinem nahen Dorf, um sie zu bewirten und ihre Fragen zu klären. thumb|200px|left|Krieg der NinjaInzwischen in einem verlassenen Bauernhaus in den nahen Wäldern streiten sich die Anführer der Neko Ninja, die das Areal bewachen - Chizu und ihr Untergebener Gunji - über den Sinn der Operation, die sie gerade durchführen. Gunjis Ziel ist es, Kakera in die Gewalt der Neko Ninja zu bekommen, damit sie dessen mystischen Kräfte benutzen können, um ihre Reihen wieder aufzufüllen, die durch den Angriff auf Fürst Tamakuros Festung erhebliche Verluste erlitten haben,Usagi Yojimbo Vol.1 #13-17: "The Dragon Bellow Conspiracy, Part 1-5" und damit Fürst Hikijis Wohlgefallen wieder zu erlangen. Chizu widerspricht diesem Vorhaben, vor allem weil dieses die Notwendigkeit mit einbezieht, Kakeras Dorf vollständig auszulöschen, um keine Zeugen für ihre Tat zu hinterlassen; außerdem ist sie unzufrieden darüber, dass Gunji sie - einfach weil sie eine Frau ist - als keine würdige Nachfolgerin ihres Bruders Shingen ansieht, der bei der Erstürmung von Tamakuros Festung sein Leben gelassen hat. Doch gerade da bemerken die beiden Ninja, dass sie belauscht werden; sie stürzen ins Freie und können gerade noch zwei Späher der Komori Ninja, ihrer größten Rivalen um Hikijis Gunst, ertappen, bevor diese sich davonmachen können. Die beiden Spione werden schnell abgefangen und niedergemacht, und ihr Auftauchen vertreibt Chizus Zweifel und bestärkt ihren Entschluss, den Plan zur Entführung Kakeras für die Zukunft ihres Clans bis zum Ende durchzuführen. thumb|240px|Enter the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!Indessen hat Kakera seinen beiden Gästen erklärt, dass die Neko Ninja hinter ihm her sind, doch er will mit weiteren Erklärungen warten, bis einige andere Samurai, die er ebenfalls hier erwartet, angekommen sind. Doch dann bringt ein Bauer ein in ein Tuch geschlagenes Bündel herein, von dem einige am Flussufer vorgefunden wurden, und als Kakera es öffnet, findet sich darin der abgetrennte Kopf von einem der erwarteten Samurai. In der Erkenntnis, dass Usagi und Gen alleine nicht ausreichen werden, um die Neko Ninja abzuwehren, weist Kakera den Bauern an, ihm vier Schildkröten aus dem Bewässerungskanal des Dorfes zu holen. Nachdem ihm die Tierchen gebracht worden sind, setzt er sie in einen Kreis aus Kieselsteinen, übergießt sie mit Wasser und beginnt dann eine Beschwörungsformel zu rezitieren. Je mehr die Zeremonie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, desto mehr baut sich auf einmal eine elektrische Spannung in der Luft auf... und dann, mit einem Mal, erscheinen anstelle der vier kleinen Schildkröten vier große, maskierte und bewaffnete Schildkröten vor Usagis und Gens verdutzten Augen und machen sich sogleich kampfbereit! In anderen Medien *Der Angriff der Neko Ninja auf Usagi und Gennosuke am Anfang dieser Geschichte wird in der Folge "The Real World - Part 1" der 2003 Serie teilweise repliziert. *Gewisse Elemente aus Kakeras Beschwörung der Turtles werden auch in der Episode "Yojimbo" der 2012 Animationsserie aufgeführt. Neudruckversionen *''Usagi Yojimbo: Shades of Death'', Band 1 (schwarz-weiß) *''Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection'' (September 2018) Siehe auch *Stan Sakai **''Usagi Yojimbo'' *"Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" *"The Crossing" *"The Treaty" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics)